


Hot Library Hunk

by TheRogueHuntress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Marauders' Era, Multi, Remus Lupin Likes Chocolate, Romance, wolfstarbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueHuntress/pseuds/TheRogueHuntress
Summary: Sirius and James fight over who gets to serve the Hot Library Hunk that comes into their cafe.





	Hot Library Hunk

There he was again, bag filled with books draped over his shoulder, and ink stains upon his hands. Hot Library Hunk smiled nervously at Sirius, then flicked his gaze up to the specials board behind Sirius' head, amber eyes narrowed as he read through the selection of drinks.

"I'll have a triple chocolate Milano, please," Hot Library Hunk said.

"Sure thing, gorgeous," Sirius said, and winked. Hot Library Hunk blushed. "Cream?" He flicked on the steamer to heat up the milk, and began to mix in the cocoa powder.

"Yes please."

"That'll be three-fifty." James had appeared out of nowhere, and was leaning over the counter, hair artfully tousled in a way that told Sirius he'd spent five minutes in the loo doing it. "Take a seat, and I'll bring it over for you."

"James," Sirius hissed, not so subtly. "I was here first."

James turned back to him and smirked. "Snooze, you lose."

Hot Library Hunk looked between them in confusion. He handed over the coins, and Sirius narrowed his eyes when he noticed how James caressed Hot Library Hunk's hand.

"I'll just, err, sit down over there," Hot Library Hunk said, blushing once again. He shuffled away from them, and took his favourite seat; in the corner by the window, with a view down the high street.

Sirius and James unashamedly scared other customers away from that table when it got to mid-afternoon. It belonged to Hot Library Hunk, and Hot Library Hunk alone.

"He's so dreamy," James sighed, gazing after him. "Just look at him."

Sirius was pouring the hot chocolate into a mug, but glanced up for a moment. Hot Library Hunk had pulled a book out of his bag, and was already pouring over it, entirely engrossed. His light brown hair was just a little too long, and kept falling in his eyes, despite the amount of times he tucked it back behind his ear. He was utterly, endearably gorgeous.

"Today's the day," Sirius decided.

"You always say that," James replied. "I bet you don't."

"I will." Sirius added the whipped cream, sprinkled with chocolate, and jammed in a stick of flake for good measure.

"I'm just going to take this over," he said loftily, daring James to challenge him. James pouted, but Sirius maturely stuck his tongue out in response, and walked away, hot chocolate in hand.

"There you go," he purred.

Hot Library Hunk glanced up and smiled. "Thanks."

Sirius shifted from one foot to another, and cast around for a starting point. "So, you really like chocolate, huh?"

Hot Library Hunk smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. Kinda obvious, I guess?"

Sirius shrugged. "You always buy some sort of chocolatey drink."

"And you've noticed?" Hot Library Hunk asked, a cheeky gleam in his eyes. "Should I be worried… or flattered?"

Sirius chuckled. "Flattered. Definitely flattered." He glanced back toward the counter, where James was watching them with hungry eyes. It had been a quiet afternoon, and Hot Library Hunk was currently the only customer in the café.

"So, my boyfriend and I-" Sirius began, only to be cut off when Hot Library Hunk frowned.

"Your boyfriend?"

Sirius jerked his head back toward James. "Yeah. My boyfriend and I were wondering if you'd like to join us for a drink one evening."

Hot Library Hunk sat stiffly in his chair, gaze flicking between Sirius and James. Sirius hadn't thought he was homophobic, not with the way they'd been flirting the last few weeks, so all he could think was that he was put off by the idea of the three of them.

"It'll be casual, no pressure," he hurried to explain. "Just three blokes having a pint together."

"And is your… boyfriend alright with this?" Hot Library Hunk asked, lips pursed, brow furrowed.

"What, James? Yeah, it was his idea – oi, Jamesy!"

James had obviously been waiting for the invitation, as he was over in a flash.

"You called?" He snuck an arm around Sirius' waist.

"You want me to join the two of you?" Hot Library Hunk asked sceptically. "As what… a bit of fun?"

Sirius blanched. "No! I mean yes, but not for 'fun', or rather, not just for fun."

"Shut up, Siri," James said, gently jostling him to show that he didn't mean it. "We like you. We think you're hot, and funny, and cute, and we have enough love to spread it around the three of us, okay?"

Hot Library Hunk looked between them, jaw dropped. Then he laughed, and shook his head. "Wow. This was not how I expected my day to go."

"So, is that a yes?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"One drink," Hot Library Hunk said, a wry smile upon his lips. "And I'd like to talk a little more about what all – this – is." He gestured at the three of them.

"Yes!" James hissed, while Sirius hooted with delight. They turned and high-fived each other.

The bell rang, and a new customer walked into the café.

"We gotta go," Sirius said apologetically, even as James quietly groaned. "But one last thing – what's your name? We've been calling you Hot Library Hunk all this time."

Hot Library Hunk flushed. "Remus," he said. "My name is Remus."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading. Find me on [tumblr](https://theroguehuntress.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat, or feel free to comment!


End file.
